You Can't Turn Your Back on Your Destiny
by dollypink-xo
Summary: Not PG 13 at start but will as the story progresses. THis is a story about Sonya. IM rubbish at writin summarys so read on to find out the rest. bear wi me its not that good at the start


                                                               You Can't Turn Your Back on Your Destiny

                                                                            INTRODUCTION

                   When Shao Khans army captured 26-year-old Sonya Blade's father Maj. Herman Blade young Sonya sacrificed one of the biggest things that made her her, MORTAL KOMBAT. She now leads a  "normal" life and is back as the head of an operation called " cuddly bear" by the FBI. She thought this operation would be harmless but it's that very operation which changes her life, AGAIN.

                                                          Chapter 1: Operation Cuddly Bear

            Sonya Blade was a tall blonde American citizen, she used to be a Mortal Kombat earth warrior but gave it up when Shao Khan ruler of the outworld captured her father. It was because of Mortal Kombat that she had lost the only person truly close to her since her mother Erica Blade and her twin brother Daniel Blade were deceased. She was now back with the FBI and her days of super woman were over.

      RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Her phone ringing awaked Sonya, she sat up groggily and looked at her clock. 6 00 am. What kind of demented person calls you at six o'clock in the morning Sonya thought as she picked up the receiver.

" Hello," Sonya said in a tired voice.

" Oh good, your up I didn't want to wake you. We need you down at HQ a new case has just opened up about some strange murders. When you come down say your identification number and cuddly bear," Liteneunt Wilkins wide-awake voice told her from the other end of the line.

Of course thought Sonia the type of person who calls you at 6 o clock in the morning is a psycho Liteneunt who thinks if he is up then everyone's up.

" Cuddly Bear?" Sonya asked.

" That's the name of the operation since it's a murder case we don't want the murderer knowing we are after him or her so we thought of a harmless name so it gives off the impression it's not a very important case," Liteneunt Wilkins replied as though that was so obvious.

" Ok I'll come down now," Sonya, sighed reluctantly.

" Well maybe you should just go to 5 Evergreen Terrace the scene where the last murder took place," he told her.

Evergreen Terrace where did Sonya know that name from. She strained to remember but she couldn't she'd probably just drove through it after work.

" Hello? Hello? Sonya can you hear me?" Liteneunt Wilkins screamed down the earpiece.

" Yeah I'll be right down," she said putting the phone down not really caring if he had more to say.

         20 minutes later Sonya had changed into her uniform (blue trousers and a blue shirt with an FBI identification badge and card.) If Johnny Cage walked past her in the street he probably wouldn't recognise her, since she had changed her image in a bid to forget her fighting days.

          She approached a large mansion, 5 Evergreen Terrace. It had a large front garden with lots of ice sculptures, it had a cold feeling around the place which made Sonya pull her coat tighter around her, the feeling was the same feeling she used to get when she was near sub-zero. Wait a second her eyes were once again drawn to the ice sculptures how could someone have ice sculptures in there garden in America, even somewhere as cold as this would be roasting in the summer.

" Agent Blade you arrived," Liteneunt Wilkins said in a cheery voice giving her a peck on the cheek.

" This is exactly the place I want to be when I could be snuggled up in my nice warm cosy bed," She replied coldly.

   The four FBI agents entered the mansion and were lead into a sort of sitting room which had a punch bag in the corner. Sonya stopped dead when she saw he atoo on the mans arm it was the Mortal Kombat dragon, Shao Khan's sign, the sign that meant he was back in power, the sign that meant he was ready to kill. Then she gasped and ran over to the powerfully built man in a blue ninja suit.

She put her hand on his arm, " Sub," she gasped and she was right, she was staring at the limp and lifeless body of Sub- Zero one of her closest Mortal Kombat friends. She felt the tattoo on her arm start to burn this meant she was being summoned by Rayden this meant she was once again Sonya Blade, Mortal Kombat master. 


End file.
